Arches
by eryv
Summary: The secret to becoming a true Hyuga...just something to make you smile.  EDIT: few spelling mistakes corrected, and now a 2-shot. Rating upped for tiny bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this. It was originally going to be a peice of art and submitted to dA, but I really don't have the time to draw and get my account all ready. Anywho, R&R!

* * *

At first, Hinata hadn't understood when her father insisted she wasn't ready to face the Hyuga council.

"You cannot take your place as heir yet," he had told her, "You're still not ready."

At first, she hadn't understood. Then she got angry.

Not ready? She had spent her entire life training to be perfect, she was strong, she had mastered all the families jutsus and katas, not to mention she knew the entire history backwards! How could she had not proven herself worthy already? How could her father tell her she _wasn't ready?_

"Father!" she had begun to protest, but he had held up his wide palm, silencing her.

"But you will be," he informed her, "come to my office this time in two days, and I will make you a real leader!"

If she was confused before, this statement had her brain in re-set for the rest of the day.

So in two days, there she was, walking awkwardly beside her father in silence towards the shopping district of Konoha.

"Ano…" she chanced to ask him, "Where are we going, father?"

He was silent for a moment, eyes set and face hard. Then he answered her:

"Cloud nine."

She nearly fell over. Cloud…nine? Had he really just said that?

Suddenly her eyes grew wide, _they weren't going on a shopping spree were they?_

In a panic, she ruffled through everything she knew to pick up something- _anything_ that her father could have meant. Any phrase, any passing in conversation, anything that sounded similar to the words that she swore she heard come from his lips.

She only found one. She frowned at a memory of Sakura and Ino talking about it.

_Cloud nine…'Cloud-9'?_

She stared at her father. She knew that place.

"F-Father?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Y…You don't mean the…the _shop_ 'Cloud-9'?"

"Yes, Hinata."

She almost choked.

"B…But, I don't understand, Father, how will going to a _beauty parlour _improve my training?"

He was silent for another moment.

"Eyebrows."

This time she really did choke. As she was hacking, he continued;

"Eyebrows, Hinata. It's all in the eyebrows. You'll never intimidate anyone with arches like _that_. Even Nejis' are higher."

"B-But-!"

"It's the Hyuga way, Hinata. Arched eyebrows are part of the _Hyuga way!_ I refuse to have an heir with meek little slopes like yours. I won't have it."

They were silent, Hinata trying desperately to process this newfound information her father had delivered so passionately.

"…And we really must do something about that pallor of yours."

* * *

**You review, I submit more. Simple as that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah...this was meant to be complete wasn't it? I suppose I just might upload a chapter every now an then though.**

**Review!**

* * *

For the first time in years, Hyuga Hinata was scared.

The moment had broken a long record. She was an assassin of a hidden village; she had faced deadly foes and mass murderers; killed weapon dealers usually only seen in the bingo book; taken on twelve chuunins without anyone covering her and managed to take down four until reinforcements arrived; found herself stranded and injured in the Suna desert with minimal supplies- she had even experienced a kunai at her throat and a threat hissed in her ear- but never, in all those times had she been more scared _shitless_ than she was at this very moment.

Her father was putting her down for an _entire_ makeover.

Not only would the minimal amount of daring, unordered hairs on her brow be ripped out- oh no, but she was down for a facial mask, a massage, a mud bath, stone therapy, and _acupuncture_ for goodness sake!

Speaking for the 'sake' of things, if someone turned up with a bottle she wouldn't exactly say no to a swig. She suspected her father was edging his way to mention a wax to the assistant too, and didn't feel she was in the state of mind to overhear it just yet.

Sitting in the plastic chair across from the counter and wringing her hands, she desperately tried to ignore her fathers' voice- _"No, a pedicure should just be fine for her… Oh, me? No, I don't think- well… but… oh alright then."_

Hinata had never really considered taking her suicide pills before.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata opened eyes she hadn't realised were clenched closed. Turning, she saw a familiar face as the girl made to sit down beside her.

"I-Ino-san!" she had never been more happy to see her before (not even that time she had a ruptured spleen and Ino was coming to heal her).

"What are you doing here?" Ino looped a lock oh hair behind her ear, "I never took you to be the 'spa day' type."

"I'm not," Hinata had been about to say, when she suddenly caught some of her fathers words which almost cracked her sanity straight through the middle. Never in her life had Hinata even considered raising her voice above a murmur towards her father.

"NO FAKE TAN!" she practically screamed at him. Somehow she had the feeling that it was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

**Please, please, please, excuse the 'sake' pun.  
(Imagine Hinata with a fake tan though, kukuku. My imagination almost can't stretch that far.)**

**So dear readers (and thankyou very much for all your reviews) please feel free to suggest anything you would like to see in this story, because it's not like I have a giant plot or anything. Anything I might err away from is making this a romance though, because I didn't advertise it like that when I first wrote it and I want people who like all pairings to feel like they can read it.**


End file.
